Tu m’appartiens Je te désire plus que tout
by Poulpe-O-Cassis
Summary: [Slash] POV d'un des guitaristes de Gazette qui se voit trop amoureux de son amant. L'amour et le désire d'une personne peut nous faire faire des choses qu'on aurait jamais pu croire capable de se réaliser. One Shot un peu triste... [Yaoi]


_Je m'excuse d'emblé pour les fautes d'orthographes, mais pas d'inquiétude, je m'en occuperai un peu plus tard.Pour ce qui est de la fic, voilà mon premier One Shot sur le groupe Gazette, en éspérant que celà puisse palire à quelques personnes... M'enfin._

_Ceci n'est pas un chapitre très humoristique et je crois que c'est la première fois que je m'adonne à ce genre là. On verra bien ce que ça donne..._

_Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous pensez, ça me sera même d'une grande aide pour l'avenir. Sur ce..._

_ Attention, ce OS est un **Slash** (ou **Yaoi** celon votre choix) donc homophobes, s'abstenir!_

* * *

Qu'ai-je fait ?  
Pourquoi ?  
Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être avec lui…  
Non, il a fallu que mon désire soit détourné du chemin que je voulais tracer.  
Ces cheveux noirs contre ma nuque, le piercing à sa lèvre inférieur caressant rigoureusement chaque partie de mon corps, ces mains m'enlaçant fermement, son corps se frottant au mien avec douceur… Plus jamais je ne ressentirais ces moments intimes et mystiques. Ces heures d'extases... Non, plus jamais…

Il m'avait prévenu pourtant. Lorsque chaque nuit il rentrait dans ma chambre en fermant doucement la porte et marchait en ma direction avec un sourire rempli de tristesse. Il s'approchait de moi et m'embrassait inquiet de ce qui pouvait ce passer derrière cette porte. Il mettait ces mains dans mes cheveux dorés – comme il aimait le dire – en murmurant à mes oreilles des mots prévenants. Dès qu'il entendait du bruit, il se figeait, tremblait. Mes mots pour le rassurer ne le touchaient pas. Ces yeux étaient apeurés. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait.  
Là, allongé dans mon lit, il me demandait ce qu'on venait de faire. C'était mal, me disait-il. On perdrait la confiance des autres si ils l'apprenaient. Ce serait la fin.  
Moi, je ne savais pas à quel point ça pouvait le chambouler. Malgré ces craintes, je me disais que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, qu'il se reprendrait vite avec l'habitude. Je ne voulais pas mettre fin à notre relation privée. Ce qu'on faisait dans cette chambre, c'était plus qu'un plaisir, un moment à passé. Non, c'était plus fort que ça. Si fort que s'en était indescriptible. Je n'aurai jamais voulu perdre ces moments là contre n'importe quoi au monde. Je voulais les garder. Pour moi, tout seul. Ne les partager avec personne d'autre qu'avec lui.  
Une nuit, je lui en avais parlé. Ce que tout ça représentait pour moi. Il m'avait sourit encore de cette façon bien à lui. Cette façon de me dire – tais toi, on va nous entendre. Quand je voulais approfondir sur ce sujet, il déviait de la conversation. Parlant de sa guitare et de la mienne. De ce que nous ressentions sur scène. Que jamais, pour rien au monde, il ne détruirait ce sentiment de bonheur face à un publique.

Ces paroles me faisaient du mal. Mais je ne bronchais pas. Je l'aimais, plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. L'entendre me dire cette vérité me faisait désespérer. Pour lui, j'étais prêt à tout. Je lui appartenais, mais… Je m'étais rendu compte que lui, il ne m'appartenait pas. Il ne m'aimait pas plus que ce qu'il faisait en dehors de cette chambre. Lui, il était amoureux de la musique. Je n'étais pour lui qu'un passe-temps, voilà à quoi je pensais être. Rien de plus, rien de moins.  
Pourtant, je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte. Malgré ces réticences à mes invitations, malgré son regard affligé, malgré ses sourires de plus en plus rare, je ne voulais pas lui rendre sa liberté. Il aurait suffit que je m'arrête, que je le laisse tranquille… Non, je ne pouvais pas. C'était plus fort que moi. Le désire que j'avais pour son corps était plus puissant que l'envie de le rendre heureux. C'était pour moi, le seul moyen de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Etre sur qu'il ne partirait jamais loin de moi. Lui prouver mon amour.  
Oui, l'être humain n'est capable que de cet acte d'affection. Lorsqu'il aime, il n'arrive pas à prouver et faire ressentir son amour d'une manière plus forte que celle-ci. Il est obligé de prendre son corps et de l'unir à celui de la personne qu'il désire plus que tout. Les mots n'ont pas de force dans ces moments là. Le contacte physique est bien plus fort. Ce contacte qu'il n'a envie de partager qu'avec la personne désirée de son coeur. Parce que c'est ça l'amour, un acte purement égoïste.  
A plusieurs reprises, j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre. Lorsque je n'étais plus sur lui, qu'il ne gémissait plus, je tentais de lui en parler. Parfois, il m'écoutait. Parfois non. Et quand il tendait l'oreille pour entendre ce que j'avais à dire, il n'était pas réellement concentré. Peut-être guettait il des bruits de pas dans les couloirs. Toujours à l'affût du moindre danger qui pourrait nuire à sa vie de rêve.

Lui aussi était égoïste, tout autant que moi.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Mes nerfs ne tenaient plus. Mon cœur allait lâcher. Il fallait qu'il me choisisse et qu'il oublie les enjeux que cela pouvait encourir.  
Il m'aimait. N'est-ce pas qu'il m'aimait ?

Quand j'eu le courage de lui faire par de mes pensées, c'était une nuit douce accompagnée de pluie. Il était venu dans mon appartement trempé de la tête au pied. Il semblait amusé. Il appréciait la pluie.  
Comme à notre habitude, des qu'on était seuls tout les deux, nos lèvres se touchaient. Nos langues se mélangeaient. Nos mains se baladaient respectivement sur le corps de l'autre. On finissait dans un lit – en l'occurrence, ce jour là, dans le mien.  
Je le déshabillais. Il me mettait à nu. On se glissait tout les deux sous les draps. Je déposais avec douceur ma langue sur son torse, faisant des tracés réguliers avec. Ces mains logeaient dans mes cheveux. Il disait mon nom, s'adressait à moi en me disant de continuer. Je m'exécutais. J'aimais son corps parfaitement dessiné. Si fin, si frêle. Son torse pourtant si solide. Ses abdos durs malgré leurs apparences fragiles. Ses longs bras et ses longues jambes. Tout en lui m'excitait. Je ne pouvais jurer de rien face à lui.  
Sa voix se faisait plus assurante. Quand elle ne poussait pas des soupirs de plaisirs, elle m'invitait à continuer plus fortement. Alors je lui donnais ce qu'elle voulait, cela, jusqu'à que nos deux corps n'en puissent plus.  
Quand nous avions fini notre contacte charnel, je me décidais donc à lui parler de mon envi à moi. Je lui dis que je désirais qu'il oublie un peu sa musique pour s'intéresser un peu plus à moi. Je lui exposais ma vision des choses. Cependant, sa réaction ne fût pas comme je l'avais imaginé.  
Il ne se fendit pas le visage d'un sourire affectueux. Il ne sauta pas à mon cou en m'embrassant. Il ne me dit pas que c'était ce qu'il désirait aussi.

Non, il me regarda différemment.

Ces yeux pétillants laissèrent place à de l'inquiétude. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour me dire des paroles que je ne voulais pas entendre.  
Il ne voulait pas ce moi je voulais.

J'insistai. Il éleva la voix. Nos cries ne furent pas les mêmes que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il me traita d'égoïste. Que je n'avais pas à l'obliger à faire un choix entre sa vie et moi. Il était en colère. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Ca me plaisait. Tel que je continuais de m'affirmer pour pouvoir plus longtemps dans cet état. A cet instant, il me faisait un effet fou. Il fallait que je le touche. Le rallonge pour pouvoir me remettre sur son ventre.Mais quand je me rapprochai de lui, il me repoussa.  
Il chercha ses habits. Les ayant trouvés, il voulu quitter la pièce. Mais je le rattrapai.  
Il me regardait les larmes aux yeux. Essayant de me faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner les autres, surtout pour moi qui ne le prenait que pour un objet. Je lui disais que c'était faux, mais il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.  
Il me pria de me rhabiller, ce que je fis. Une fois fait, il soupira. Il continua en me disant que c'était fini entre lui et moi. Qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer de la sorte.  
Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Il ne pouvait pas… J'étais désemparé. Qu'et-ce qu'il se passait ? Est-ce qu'il avait bien dit…  
Non, c'était impossible, lui et moi, on s'aimait !  
Il sorti de la chambre sans m'adresser un autre mot, me laissant figé sur place. Il prit le chemin de la porte sans se retourner. Quand je me rendis enfin compte de ce qu'il faisait, je lui couru après pour retenir son bras. Il se mit alors à me crier dessus. Que je devais respecter cette décision. Que c'était non seulement pour son bien, mais pour tout le groupe, qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.  
S'en était trop. Quand allait il arrêter de me mentir ? Cela devait stopper.  
Il continuait de crier, essayant de se dégager de mon étreinte, mais sa force n'équivalait pas la mienne. Je le tirais donc à nouveau vers ma chambre. Il râlait. Il ne voulait pas. Il se battait pour que je le lâche, mais non, je ne voulais pas. Je le poussai sur mon lit et il se releva brutalement pour sortir encore une fois de la pièce. Je me mis face à la porte.  
Il me frappa de ses magnifiques mains de guitariste, mais je ne bougeais toujours pas.  
Il devenait de plus en plus hystérique. Il fallait le calmer. Je lui parlais donc pour le rassurer – calme toi et tout ira mieux, on pourra à nouveau se coucher dans mon lit. Mais il ne m'écoutait toujours pas.  
Au bout d'un moment, il en eut marre et prit la lampe de ma table de chevet et me menaça avec.  
Je lui prit férocement des mains et le bouscula en arrière. Mais quand je fis ce geste, la lampe se cogna brutalement à sa tête.  
Lorsque je le vis s'écrouler au sol, j'eu l'impression que sa chute avait duré une éternité. Son corps immobile et allongé à côté de mon lit m'affola. Je m'accroupi face à lui et prit sa tête entre me mains. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts mais paraissaient sans vie. En déposant mes doigts sur ses lèvres, je découvris avec horreur qu'elles étaient plus froides.  
Mes yeux se brouillèrent. Non, il ne pouvait pas…  
Bien sur qu'il allait bien. Il lui faisait juste une blague comme il le faisait assez souvent. Je me mis alors à éclater de rire lui demandant d'arrêter de faire ce cinéma. Après cinq minutes de monologue, je pris peu à peu conscience de ce que je tenais dans mes bras. Ce n'était plus mon amant. Celui que j'aimais plus que tout au monde.  
C'était seulement le corps inerte du guitariste qui entait mon cœur. Oui, un corps sans vie. J'eus un haut le corps et m'éloigna de lui.  
Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je le regardais sans rien comprendre, sans rien penser. Je restais aussi immobile que lui sans faire le moindre geste.  
Lorsque mon regard ne put plus tenir à cette vue, il se détourna face à la fenêtre de la chambre.

La pluie était plus forte qu'à son arrivé. Il aimait ça, n'est ce pas ? La pluie…

Je quitta la pièce et mis mes chaussures.  
J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et la referma derrière moi.  
Rien ne se passait à l'intérieur de ma tête. Un profond vide y régner. Je ne savais pas où je me dirigeais. Mon instinct me guidait.  
Il me guida jusqu'au lac près de mon appartement. Un immense lac qu'_il_ aimait beaucoup…  
La pluie se calmait peu à peu. Le vent se fit moins fort.  
Je resta quelques instant à regarder l'étendu d'eau face à moi, puis mes yeux furent attirés par la falaise qui surplombait le lac.  
J'allai en sa direction. Je franchis les panneaux d'interdiction. Rien ne m'arrêterait. Pas après _ça_…  
Arrivé en haut, je me mis tout au bord.

_Qu'ai-je fait ?  
Pourquoi ?  
Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être avec lui… _

Je l'entendis alors. Il était là, il m'appelait. Il voulait que je le rejoigne pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.  
J'entendis le son de sa guitare. C'était bel et bien lui.  
Je fis quelques pas en avant, en direction du son de sa voix et de son instrument. Je le voyais, face à moi. Je tendis le bras et essaya de l'attraper. Mais je n'arrivais pas, il était trop loin. Je devais juste avancer encore un tout petit peu…

Trois jours plus tard dans les journaux japonais, les fans du groupe The GazettE apprirent une triste nouvelle. Les deux guitaristes du groupe étaient mort tout les deux la même nuit.  
Il n'y était pas mentionné le comment et le pourquoi, tout ce qu'il y était marqué fut la disparition à jamais de ces deux hommes. On y trouva aussi les témoignages désespérés des autres membres, mais nulle part, il ne fut écrit que c'était l'amour d'un homme envers un autre qui les avait tué tout les deux une nuit sous la pluie.

* * *

_Je sais, la fin est un peu... brute, mais je verais à l'avenir si je ne vais pas la changer. Enfin pas le contexte, mais la formation des mots.  
Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plut, un tout petit peu quand même T.TParce que, franchement, j'ai eu du plaisirs à écrire ce chapitre :3_

_Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu!_


End file.
